True Identity
by suedav15
Summary: The truth was out... I killed Pansy Parkinson and you know what? I don't regret it. If given the chance I would do it all over again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am merely a fan of the Harry Potter series. I do not own anything.**

 _Dear Mother and Father,_

 _I write this letter to you from my cold, lonely cell in Azkaban. I thoughtof all of the people in theworld my parents should know the truth about what happened that night. First, I would like to extend my sincerest apologies to both of you. I know you wanted me to be more like Daphne, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't play nice._

 _When I was first captured they assumed I was aDeath Eater and I wanted the power, but the truth is that I did this for love. I couldn't let her continue to threaten me. She was going to take my man fromme. I couldn't let her take Draco._

I sighed heavily as I felt a tear roll down my cheek. My cellmate sat only a few from me as I wrote the letter. I had only been here a few weeks and her and I had barely spoken. "So, you're the crazy bitch that killed Pansy Parkinson," she said with a  
sly smile.

 _It's true. I killed Pansy Parkinson on the tenth of June and I did do it quite viciously. I do not regret it._

I looked up at the long dark haired woman with piercing blue eyes and shrugged, "Yeah." I let my eyes drift back to the paper, but she did not seem to understand social cues.

"Did you really torture her? I mean, she was a bitch, but what could she have oen to you that was so bad," she asked, pushing her hair back and sitting cross-legged next to me on my bed. I guess once they realize you killed someone in here, people were  
more willing to interact with you.

 _The morning of her death, Pansy came to the cottage for tea and I had everything planned. It took me three years to plan how I would kill her. Our tea was enjoyable enough until Draco came home. Pansy walked right up to him and hugged him tightly, pushing her obnoxiously fake breasts into his chest. She then let her hand trail down to grab MY husband's ass. After all of the torture I went through in school because of her and having her trying to take my husband. Enough was enough._

 _I love you both more than words can say. This will be the last time I speak with you. Tell Draco I will always love him, until the day I di there will be no other man._

 _Love always and forever,_

 _Astoria Greengrass Malfoy_

That was three years ago. The day after I wrote that letter, I escaped prison. Soon, you will see how, but for now just know that I escaped. The pieces will fall into place, I promise.

My name has changed. I live in muggle London as a bartender and am known as Emma Prewett. Astoria Greengrass Malfoy is dead… well, as far as the wizarding world is concerned.

The small flat I live in is across town from Draco's. I have had a hard time keeping away from him. He hasn't seriously dated anyone since my passing and there seems to be a cloud of gloom constantly following him. I hate that this made me slightly happy.  
I ruined his life.

Shortly after I escaped Azkaban I dyed my hair red and spoke with an American accent.

XXX

"Ms. Prewett," I heard my landlord say as he knocked loudly on my door.

"One moment." I searched for the money I had stashed away for rent as my large dog barked loudly at the door. I grabbed it from the side table by the door and answered the door, "I'm sorry Mr. Radcliffe. One of these days I'll remember to give this to  
you without you coming to get it." I laughed lightly and he smiled. My aging landlord made a stop at my door once a month reminding me that I had to pay rent. Before I went to Azkaban, Draco would always handle the finances and I went from living  
in my parent's home to my husband's. I had never been on my own. "Oh, is someone moving in?" I asked him, nodding toward the apartment across the hall.

He smiled, "Ah, yes. A man about your age, actually," he winked. Mr. Radcliffe had been trying to set me up with every eligible man in town since I moved here, but there was no one for me but Draco.

"Nice try," I laughed and slowly closed the door.

It was hours later before I was actually ready to leave the apartment to go to the pub and work. I had my apron on and my hair pulled up. I had made a habit of putting on more makeup because I received better tips from the older men. I was locking my  
door and turned to see the man across the hall moving in. I peered into the door and knocked lightly, hoping to introduce myself. The young man turned around and I immediately realized it was Draco. Draco Fucking Malfoy. My husband had just moved  
in across the hall.

I cleared my throat and forced myself to remain calm. "Hey," he smiled as he made his way around the boxes toward me.

"Um, hello," I managed to stutter out.

"I'm Draco," he said motioning to the box ridden apartment, "I obviously just moved in."

I extended my hand, "As-Emma. I'm Emma." He took my hand in his and the fireworks I had always felt for him returned. I quickly drew my arm away. "I'm sorry I'm late for work. Nice meeting you," I said before making a beeline for the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I breathed in the fresh air as I walked toward the pub down the street where I tended bar. My mind was reeling and I couldn't seem to get Draco out of my mind. What are the chances that he would move in right across the hall? I had spent so much time running away from him, I never thought he would find me.

"Emma, I'm so glad you're here," my boss said as I walked in and shook the snow from my coat.

"Good evening, Thomas," I said with a smile. Most people were not a fan of Thomas, but I found him blunt and amusing. It must be the Slytherin in me. "Busy tonight?" I asked as I made my way to the back room.

"Hell, we've had people in and out all day. It's holiday break at the local universities."

I nodded and began to prepare my bar area. I checked to see if we were running out of any alcohol and went to the back to grab extra bottles just in case. When I returned there was a group of three young men sitting at the bar.

"Hey darlings," I said with a forced smile, "what can I get for ya?"

The dark haired man looked and quickly eyed me up and down, "I'm not for sale, love," I winked.

He chuckled softly, "I'll just enjoy the view with a Bacardi and Coke."

As I poured Bacardi into a small glass I peered over at the other two men, "And you two?"

The other brunette man smiled and just ordered a Guinness. I slowly poured the Guinness from the tap and looked up at the final man. His white blond hair was the only thing I could see with his head down, but the second he began to move I knew who it was. The Guinness spilled all over the counter and I cleared my throat and blushed violently. "Sorry," I managed to mumble as handed the other man a very full pint of Guinness.

"Emma?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. A small smirk crept across his face, "I didn't know you were a bartender."

I shrugged, "Gotta make a living somehow." The words came out more acidic than I wanted them to so I added a smile. "So, what's it going to be?"

He looked me up and down and his smirk grew larger, "I'll have sex on the beach."

I laughed lightly, "A bit effeminate, don't you think?"

He winked. Oh Merlin, that wink, that smirk, I was in love all over again. "I'm more man than you know," he spoke darkly. I could feel my heart racing and a blush crept across my face. I was in so much trouble.

After his friends drank far too much I walked back over, "Sorry lads, I'll need your keys," I said holding out my hand.

The dark haired man, William, smirked, "But then how will I take you back to my place?" he wagged his eyebrows and licked his lips.

I leaned across the bar exposing a generous amount of cleavage and bit my lower lip, "you couldn't get me in your flat if you were sober, definitely not drunk."

He continued to stare at me as I took his keys from his shirt pocket. "I'll call you a hackney." I walked into the back room and called them a taxi. When I returned the men were trying to figure how much to tip. I laughed lightly and continued serving my other customers.

The end of the night came quickly thereafter and I was surprised to see all three men still there. William walked (actually wobbled) over to me and smiled, "Because you live just across the hall from Draco, can you give us a ride to his place?"

I chuckled softly and rolled my eyes, "I'm pretty sure I called you a cab."

"We wanted to enjoy the view a little longer."

I rolled my eyes once more and huffed, "Well, I walked."

"Great, we'll walk with you. A pretty young thing like you shouldn't be walking the streets of London alone."

I ignored him and grabbed my coat, "I have to close up, still."

I walked to back and locked the money in the safe before shutting off the lights and locked the door to the office. As I made my way back, I set the dishes out to dry and shut the lights out. Draco, William, and Dane (the brunette man) waited out in front of the pub and left, locking the door behind me. "Let's go, dumb arses."

William walked beside me while Draco and Dane lagged behind. "So, Draco only has a couch, maybe I could stay at your flat."

"I have no where for you to sleep." I was growing more and more agitated with his incessant talking. I took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"I can keep you warm in your bed," he edged closer to me and put his hand lightly on my lower back.

"Get off," I spat acidly at him, stiffening.

He smirked and looked at me, "I like 'em feisty." I quickly turned to him and slapped him across the face before roughly pushing him away. In his drunkenness he stumbled backwards and fell into Dane. "You bloody bitch!" he yelled.

I looked at him and smirked, "I told you to get off." I chuckled as I sped up and left them behind as I continued to my flat.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time I reached my small flat I had never felt so lonely. I peered down the hall, longing for the men to catch up. I didn't actually long for the men… I longed for Draco. I longed to be with him again and hold him in my arms, but that wasn't an option. I sighed heavily as I unlocked the door and pushed my way in. The whining of my dog from his cage in the kitchen threw me from my sadness. Thanks to him, I would never really be alone.

Over the next couple weeks I would run into Draco a few times, but we would not exchange more than a few pleasantries. I had changed a lot since I had left for Azkaban. I had been so filled with anger back then. I would snap at anyone for any reason and found myself constantly picking fights. Draco and I had been a match made in hell. We were truly fire and gasoline. He would egg me on and I would explode.

A lot had happened since then and I had found that my childhood was the reason I was so angry. My mother and father would constantly tell me the world was against me… the mudbloods and muggles would try to destroy me unless I fought back. My father was a Death Eater and my mother supported him 100%. There was never any doubt that my sister and I would marry Death Eaters and become just as evil as they were. I lived up to their expectations until I watched the lifeless body of Pansy Parkinson lie on my kitchen floor. It was at that moment that I realized how truly evil and corrupt I was, but more importantly, I was afraid of myself.

"Hey," I heard a voice behind me as I unlocked my door after returning to my flat after work.

I turned quickly to come face to face with Draco. My breath caught and my cheeks reddened. "Oh hi," I managed to stutter.

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to come to dinner tonight. At my place?" he said. I could hear the slight stammer in his voice and couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

I immediately wiped the smile from my face and sobered up a bit, "as much as I would love to," I began before he interrupted.

"Good I'll see you later then." I was about to tell him I couldn't when he closed the door behind himself. Since when had he grown so bold? When he and I first began dating his parents had to initiate everything, now he was forcing me to have dinner with him. I shook my head in disbelief as Monty (my dog) greeted me with the usual whimpers from the kitchen.

An hour later, Monty sat on my bed as I stood in front of the mirror trying desperately to decide what to wear. It was like I was dating my husband all over, but he didn't know who I was. I felt like I was lying to him. If he ever found out who I was he would never talk to me again. I sighed and looked at Monty, "What do you think?" I asked, turning in the sweater dress. It was conservative and casual. I didn't want it to look like I was trying.

After half an hour of deciding what to wear I had finally found something and I made my way across the hall. My heart beat rapidly in my chest as I knocked on the door. "Hey Emma," he said, a smile playing at his lips.

"Hey you." Oh shit, was that too flirty. Luckily, he smiled and moved out of the way to let me into his flat. His flat looked just like the home he and I had once shared. It was decorated richly in emeralds and silvers with expensive trinkets littering the walls. I walked around his flat and stopped short to stare at a picture of myself. My breath caught.

He noticed my reaction, "Yeah, that was my wife. She died a few years ago." I didn't dare ask… I already knew all of the answers, more so than he did. I didn't trust my voice to say the right thing so I simply nodded.

"But let's talk about happier things," he said trying to hide the pain his eyes were not masking. "Tell me about you, Emma."

I laughed nervously, "What would you like to know?"

"Well, so far the only things I know about you is you have a pet cries all of the time you are gone and you don't put up with William's shit," he laughed lightly, "which I find very amusing," he said putting his arms in the air.

What was I supposed to tell him? Oh, you actually know everything about me… we were married. Surprise! I couldn't tell him that, "I'm actually just like any other London born girl. My parents were wealthy and I lived a very comfortable life. They both passed away last year and in an accident, so it's just me now." All of that was true, except for the part where I killed my sister's best friend and she quit talking to me. I also chose to leave out my parents were killed by Harry Potter.

He looked at me and smiled. "I'm very sorry to hear about your parents." He took a moment and looked at me and I thought for sure he had figured out who I was, but just as I felt he was delving into my soul, the timer went off on the oven and he quickly moved to remove dinner. "I hope you're not a vegetarian," he said as the aroma filled the room.

"Not at all."

"I made Shepherd's Pie. My nanny used to make it for me when I was younger and I had a sudden craving for it." I was glad he didn't mention that I had made it for him on our last anniversary before I died. "It is actually my late wife's recipe." Shit. At least, I knew for a fact he had not forgotten me.

I forced a smile, "it smells delicious."

He quietly set the table and I stood to help him. "Red or white?" I asked, walking over to his wine collection. I grabbed the red before he could answer, knowing it was his favorite.

He chuckled softly, "Looks like you already read my mind." I blushed. I had to start pretending as if I didn't know him.

We sat down and enjoyed the delicious dinner. He had actually made it better than any I had ever made. I took the opportunity to reacquaint myself to him. I learned he is currently working as a Community Safety Warden. I was slightly relieved to learn he still had Malfoy Manor, but rarely went there. He chose not to discuss why, but I had a feeling it was because of me. He grew very close with is mother and father and still spoke to them and saw them often. As he spoke I felt a hole forming in the pit of my stomach.

I wanted him to know who I was. I wanted him to fall in love with me again. I wanted to be a part of his life again.


End file.
